


warmth

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottoming from the Top, Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Pain, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, you gonna spank me, huh?" She tries to keep the glee out of her voice, she's so ready for this, so very ready. </p><p>Her panties are tugged down, she doesn't help at all, just waits for Derek to lift one of her legs, and then the other, shifting to get them out of his way. He doesn't bother to get rid of her skirt, just flips it up until she can feel the cool air on her exposed ass. </p><p>"So perfect," he murmurs, low enough that she just catches it. </p><p>Warmth spreads through her, because that's involuntary, it's just praise that he didn't say because he wanted her to hear it, just that he really thought it, couldn't help the words coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> to avoid plotty things i'm having trouble with, i asked for smutty prompts on my tumblr. alpha-wolf-girl said: derek/lydia + spanking ?
> 
> thanks to kara for actually getting most of this premise straight in my head, and collie and beth for sprinting me through this bad boy. legit concerned I can't write except when I'm sprinting with you two now??? co-dependance ftw \o???
> 
> unbeta'd

Lydia shudders as Derek's warm hands slide slowly up her thighs, it's a tease and she has to stop herself from spreading her legs. Not yet, she wants to build the anticipation first, it always gets her wetter. 

The bed's dipping under his weight, pulling her to him like he has his own gravity. Derek... Derek had been one of her better ideas, a bad boy who wasn't a bad guy, who was actually the perfect balance between kind and a dick, he gave her everything she needed. 

Cuddling the pillow closer to her, she shifts so her bare breasts hang over the edge of it, way more comfortable than trapped between her and the bunched up cushion. 

Her head hangs forward, between her elbows, hair cascading down and blocking the low light of the room out. She doesn't want to see what Derek's gonna do, she just wants to _feel_ it. 

His rough hands slide under the edge of her panties, palms cupping the curve of her ass. He squeezes once, roughly, and she lets her legs fall apart a little. 

Yeah, this is what she's in it for. She loves the harsh, painful touches, she likes the sting and bite, the thud and burn of being pinched and pulled, of being bitten and spanked. 

Derek? Derek just likes giving her what she wants. And he kind of really likes her ass, too. 

"Yeah, you gonna spank me, huh?" She tries to keep the glee out of her voice, she's so ready for this, so very ready. 

Her panties are tugged down, she doesn't help at all, just waits for Derek to lift one of her legs, and then the other, shifting to get them out of his way. He doesn't bother to get rid of her skirt, just flips it up until she can feel the cool air on her exposed ass. 

"So perfect," he murmurs, low enough that she just catches it. 

Warmth spreads through her, because that's involuntary, it's just praise that he didn't say because he wanted her to hear it, just that he really thought it, couldn't help the words coming out. 

The anticipation is going to kill her. He's grabbing handfuls of her cheeks now, spreading them a little, she clenches her hole instinctively. It's a light tap at first, just a little pat to one cheek, barely anything at all. He follows up with more small pats, because that's all they are, there's not enough sensation. 

He always starts far too slow. 

"More," she demands, lifting her head.

He shushes her, pushes her head back down with one hand on the base of her head skull. 

Then the first real smack lands. She gasps a little, the sting in her ass going straight to her clit, making it twitch. Yes, this is what she wants. 

The next smack lands on her other cheek, for a second she feels a string in the shape of his hand, but it fades so quickly, too quickly. His cloth-covered dick rubs against the backs of her calves as he rests back on them, settling in for a long session. 

Picking up speed the blows start hitting the same places over and over, as there's barely any time for the sting to fade before another smack is landing there. She moans at each hit, tightening her cunt, feeling it swollen, getting slicker. 

He stills, and there's nothing but the harsh sounds of their breaths, his hands are rubbing over her cheeks, that's just a whole different kind of feeling, one that hurts, yes, but it also feels good, makes her want more, and more, and more. 

"Derek..." she moans. She needs something inside her, like, yesterday.

"Shhh, Lyds, it's okay, I got you." His voice is low, like there's something sacred about this room that he doesn't want to break by talking normally. 

"I want--" She stops as she feels his blunt fingers reaching, trying to get at her cunt. His weight on her legs stops her spreading them, but there's no angle here, nothing she can do to give him better access. 

She lets out a noise of disappointment, because she wants more than this. Before she can say anything though, Derek's pulling his fingers away. 

"Wait, wait," he says, shifting on top of her. "I've got something else for you."

When they'd started, he'd been so hesitant with hurting her, having trouble not only understanding that she would want to be handled roughly, she'd want to be bitten, bruised, but also that she trusted him enough not to go too far with his supernatural strength. 

Sometimes she gets so lost she forgets a part of what he gets out of this too. "You're so good to me, aren't you?" She lifts her head a little, to stop her words getting lost in the comforter. "No one else has ever done this as well as you do, as good as you do."

Rough stubble scratches over her burning ass and she hisses. _Yes. Perfect._

"You're so perfect at making me feel just how I want to feel." Warm lips are mouthing over the heat, soothing her ass and irritating it more. He licks a stripe, blows over it and she shudders. 

"Do you want more?" He asks, resting his scratchy chin on the curve of her ass, she can feel his adam's apple move as he speaks. 

"Give it to me, make me cry." 

At the chink of a belt buckle she feels her cunt clench in anticipation. It's not an old belt, because Derek doesn't wear them, this is the belt he got just for this, the leather's still almost new, with a none too blunt edge on it. This is going to hurt. 

He moves off of her legs, kneels next to her and strokes a hand through her hair. For the first time in a little while she glances up at him, there's colour on his cheeks and he's staring at her with this look that's somewhere between awe and love. 

A few years ago it would have hurt to see such raw emotion, such trust, directed at her. But now, now she feels like she's worthy of it, that she's earned it. 

"Please, Derek. Please give it to me." 

"Yeah." He licks his lips, hand brushing her hair away from her face. "Yeah Lyds, I can give it to you."

He shuffles forward until her cheek is pressed against his bare thigh, the hairs there rubbing against her cheek. She's so close to his dick, wants to suck at the dark spot on his underwear where he's already leaking into them. Thick hair runs out of the top, running up to his navel.

She's so glad she broke him of his stupid waxing habit. 

The smell of him is so strong here, musky and a hint of spunk. He presses her face into his thigh, his fingers still tangled in her hair. 

His other hand, though, his other hand moves so quickly she doesn't have a chance to make herself not brace. The belt whooshes and it _hurts_ as the belt connects with her skin, the crack is loud in the room and she gasps. 

Clever fingers stroke her hair, she inhales sharply. _Crack_. The belt lands again. 

_Crack._ And again.

 _Crack._ And again. 

She can feel her eyes tearing up. Her cheeks might be wet, but so is her cunt. When he stops to run his fingers lightly over her ass it's even more maddening. 

" _Derek_ ," she pleads, not even sure what she wants any more, what she needs. 

"Shh, Lyds, it's okay, it's okay." He drags blunt nails over her ass and she buries her groan in his thigh. 

"Fuck me, Derek," she asks, reaching up a hand to caress his dick. 

He leans down to kiss her, on the forehead, on the eyelids, and finally on the lips. 

She opens her eyes as he pulls the pillow from beneath her, and eases her onto her side. Derek settles behind her, underwear gone; the wet tip of his dick smears precome over her back as he scoots in close. 

He's so much bigger than she is, in every way, one arm is curled above her head, his cheek rests against hers, hot breath ghosting onto her neck and breast. 

It's so intimate, so close between them. She's almost sure he must be able to feel the throb of her ass against his thighs. 

Shifting, he pulls her leg over his thighs, opening her up. Every shift makes her bite her lip, because it hurts, but the pain is what she wants, what he's given to her. Her entire ass hypersensitive and sore, and this position gives a little bit of friction on it, not pressure which she wouldn't be able to take, just light sensation. 

Then she can't think of very much any more, because finally, _finally_ , Derek's cock is near her cunt. He's pushing between her thighs, slicking his cock through her folds. 

Her breath catches as he rubs over her clit with the head of his dick, so he does it again, and again. 

They both gasp and moan as he carries on doing it, slowly building up more and more tension by rubbing them off together. She could get off like this, she knows she could, but she wants him inside her, wants his come dripping out of her hole, wants him slapping against her raw backside. 

He drags his dick back, until the head is just teasing at her hole, the angle isn't great, but she doesn't need much, he doesn't need much. 

Pushing inside in one thrust Lydia reaches back to grab his ass, holding him inside of her. She tightens around his dick and shudder as it presses in all the places that have been aching to be touched, to be filled. 

There's barely any leverage, and she's not letting go of his ass so there's nothing but small, thrusts, nothing much, but enough. 

Derek presses side-kisses onto her cheek, breath tickling her as it blows her hairs. 

His other hand sneaks down, into her cunt and circles her clit. He zooms in on the spit just under her clit, the place that makes her whimper when she comes, makes her stop breathing for a second. 

She's been on edge for forever. There's something inside her and with the rhythmic press of Derek's fingers she feels her orgasm start to build. Her cunt twitches, and twitches around him, his cock, his fingers, while her hips start bucking, trying to ride him. 

She grunts with the slap of his thighs on her red, burning skin, but she keeps going, she's so close, so very close. Derek starts mouthing at her shoulder as his fingers speed up in her cunt, as they press tighter. His dick is rubbing her in just the right way, it's all such a slow, steady build up, that her orgasm comes on slowly, slowly building and slowly cresting, plateauing until it feels like it won't end. 

Nails dig in to Derek's ass as she comes, pleasure running through her. She can't make a sound, her mouth is open but, nothing's coming out and then, then it's too much, it's all too much and she's bucking, contracting around his dick, and pushing his fingers away. 

She lays there with the orgasm heavy in her bones, as Derek finishes behind her, she twitches a little as he bites when he comes, whispering his love into her ear as he comes down. 

When he's done, his soft dick slipping out of her hole, because between her slick and his, between her puffy, swollen cunt, there's no room anymore. 

He kisses her cheek, her should, the nap of her neck as they lay there. There's no real need for words between them, not when oxytocin flooding their systems, making them crave this contact, strengthening their bond. 

Derek idly slips two fingers in and draws the come out of her cunt, he smears the two of them up, over her sore skin, painting patterns only he can see. 

After a he's done, he asks, "Did I do good?"

She smiles, that's her Derek, always needing approval, craving it. "Yeah, you did fantastic."

Turning in his arms, wincing as her ass rubs against the sheets, she smiles at him. His hair's plastered to his forehead with sweat, she brushes a little away and gives him a soft kiss on the lips that turns deeper. 

When they break apart he smiles at her, eyes crinkling. He's going to be so handsome as he ages. 

"Give me a couple of days for my ass to recover and then I'll dig out the strap on for you, huh? I haven't pegged you in weeks, and I know how much you love it." She lets her hand wander around to his ass, strokes his fuzzy crack.

He leans forward and captures her lips in another soft kiss. "I love you."

"Yeah," she smiles, kisses him again. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas@tumblr](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com/), hi!


End file.
